La última en saber
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Capítulo único: relato acerca de los pensamientos de Natsumi, respecto al trato que mantiene con el teniente Tokairin. "Un gesto vale más que mil palabras, pero necesito, por favor, que me digas lo que sientes por mí: no quiero ser la última en saber..."


Hola a todas!

Un temtempiè, antes de nuevas actualizaciones...

Hace falta la conexión al animé, de forma inmediata: el pensamiento de Natsumi, mi personaje favorito, ante el mutismo de nuestro adorado y comestible teniente o.o

... Porque, hay que dejarlo en claro: uno no quiere ser la última en saber...

¿Saben a qué me refiero?... Ni idea, ¿ah?

Bueno, lean y entreténganse...

Inspiración de la canción de Britney Spearse, "Don´t let me be the last to know".

Sí, cuando era hueca como queque, pero la letra es bonita y es ad hoc con el tema.

Un abrazo a mi compañera y espero que le guste.

* * *

… **La última en saber**

Veo cómo rehúyes mi mirada, en cuanto te encuentro a mi alrededor: siento que todos me sonríen, que celebran el modo en el cómo te acercas e invades cada uno de mis sentidos. Por supuesto, te cuesta decirlo…

**Mis amigos dicen que estás tan dentro de mí  
Y que me necesitas desesperadamente  
Ellos dicen que dices, estamos tan completos  
Pero lo necesito escuchar directo de ti  
Si quieres que yo crea que es verdad  
He estado esperando por tanto tiempo  
Me hace daño  
Yo quiero escucharte decir las palabras, por favor**

Puedo verlo en esa mirada paciente, eterna,… pero no me es suficiente…

Y siento el dolor que te da el que me vaya: lo sé, a mí también me duele el irme de tu lado, aunque sea unos minutos… Pero no te daré el placer ni la comodidad de ser un cobarde ¡Vamos!, ¿es que acaso piensas que jugaré, toda mi vida, a engañarte y engañarme? ¡Dios!... Esto no me es fácil, y tú, Shouji Tokairin, no me lo pones en bandeja, por decir menos de tu actitud…

Esto se ha vuelto un enredo: no me gusta sentirme así… Te apoderas de mi tiempo, vienes todos los días a la oficina, me introduces en tu mundo de silencios, y, al finalizar el día, ¿crees que me conformaré con un "buenas noches", para dejarme en la soledad absoluta?

Quiero decírtelo, pero, cada vez que pienso en la posibilidad de encararte, te veo lejos de mí: no quiero jugar a la ruleta toda mi vida.

Pon ante mí lo que eres: tus sueños, tus temores… Tómame, si eso es lo que deseas, pero no me vacíes con esa imagen absurda: tu mirada me lo dice todo, y no es suficiente.

No quiero ver tu espalda, como ahora mismo: dame la razón, tómame de la mano y caminemos, de una buena vez, y entrégame el sentido de sentirme tan estúpidamente débil,… necesitada de ti.

**No, no me dejes ser la última en saber  
No lo mantengas  
Sólo déjalo ir  
Necesito escucharte decir  
Que me necesitas de todos modos  
Oh, si tú me amas así  
No me dejes ser la última en saber**

Si te contara… Je, pienso que no podrías soportarlo… Ayer, justamente cuando tomaba una cerveza a tu salud, volvió mi ex: estuvimos conversando, riéndonos de la vida que hemos hecho ambos, tan diametralmente distintas…

Y tú pensarás: "Un final de telenovela: él la acompaña a su departamento, ella le sonríe, insinuante: entran al living y hacen el amor en cada rincón de su nido de amor"…

No te culparía si te enojaras: así era, cuando no estabas aquí… Podía estar metida con unos cuantos chicos: todos apuestos, motoqueros, como yo. Olvida el siquiera pensar que soy una mujer célibe: ni siquiera cuentes con ello, aunque sé que lo piensas y te aterra el hecho que pueda decirte no a tus sentimientos…

Cariño, lee mis labios, porque, debido a mi gran orgullo de mujer de hierro, no volveré a repetirlo: dices una sola palabra,… y me vuelvo, prácticamente, arcilla en tus manos.

Estoy hasta el cuello por ti.

Final de cuento: él, con su moto maravillosa, me da la oportunidad de salir a recorrer Asia a su lado… Le dije que lo sentía: "Estoy con alguien, en estos momentos"….

¿Estoy saliendo con alguien, Shouji? Podrías decírselo a él, y de paso, aclarármelo a mí: ¡uf!, es que a veces creo, de verdad, que a pesar de ser el muchacho más encantador y caballero que he conocido en mi vida, te estás volviendo en el estafador que, conmigo, mostrará sus grandes talentos y dará su golpe maestro.

Sí, lo entiendo, sé que no lo eres: pero, te lo pido, convénceme de ello…

**El lenguaje de tu cuerpo dice tanto  
Sí, lo siento en el modo en que me tocas  
Pero hasta que digas las palabras  
no es suficiente  
Vamos y dime  
que están enamorado, por favor **

Me acuerdo de la última vez que me impresionaste: en ese momento, nada pasaba por mi mente, mas que el cúmulo de instantes de camarería que compartimos. Estábamos en la clase de natación, para rescate de gente ahogada: todas pendientes de ti,… más mis compañeras en ofrecerse para ayudarte.

Era tan obvio lo que enseñarías a continuación.

Y me miraste a mí: te negaba con la cabeza, porque me daba vergüenza.

¡Sí, damas y caballeros!: adivinen,… tengo pudor, como todo el mundo.

-Señorita Tsujimoto: por favor…- y mostraste, con tu brazo, el bendito colchón de entrenamiento.

Y allí, después de mucho tiempo, te maldije: no podía creer que me harías pasar por esta situación. Mascullé, pataleé, pero nada sacaba la sonrisa de tu rostro.

Pensar que, tras esa máscara que sueles utilizar, estabas hirviendo de nervios…

Más encima, estaba en traje de baño: Miyuki se reía a carcajadas, pero cuando le mencioné la falta de gracia que tendría, al tocarle a ella con cierto "muchacho" que conocemos, se quedó callada y me miró avergonzada. ¡Claro!, todo esto en estricta confidencia…

Me acosté en el colchón: seguía mirándole enojada, aunque, en parte, entendía su elección. Además de ser la más hermosa de Bokutou (XD), era su amiga: no se comprometería a nada con nadie.

… Pero me asusté: sus ojos eran profundos. Me hiciste un escáner completo, y me congelé.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que terminara todo: y te mostraste…

Cerraste mi nariz, por pura facha, y juntaste tu boca con la mía: al principio, nada se salía de control. Era obvio que tendría que tener ese contacto,… pero, desde ahí, todo se fue por una tangente.

Tu lengua acarició la mía: abrí mis ojos, en shock por lo que acababas de hacer. Al momento siguiente, ¡Dios, una vuelta entera! Te paseaste por mi boca, como si fueses a turistear.

Gracias a Dios, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que habías hecho: me paré, aún con la mente en las nubes, y me senté cerca de Aoi. ¿Puedes creerlo?: ¡te tuve miedo y me aferré a la compañía de mi amiga-amigo-lo-que-sea, sólo para no aceptar lo que habías hecho!

Y no pasó medio minuto, y ya me tenías comiendo de tu mano…

Creo que debo enseñarte unas cosas, después de que te declares: serás apasionado, pero las cosas tienen su tiempo, ¿eh?

Pero no dijiste nada: ni una mención de lo ocurrido. Me sonreías, me tomabas de modelo para cada técnica, peleábamos por la comida…

Y, de la nada, te alejaste de mí.

…

¿A alguien le hace sentido, después de tanta cercanía, que te sentaras con el capitán Kachou y te olvidaras que existo?

Te recuerdo que no eres el único que sufre.

Y pensé, muy ingenua, que estaba celosa de tu cercanía con mi amor platónico: y supe, de inmediato, que la idea era absurda…

Me enamoré: en ese mismísimo instante, lo di todo por ti…

**No, no me dejes ser la última en saber  
No lo mantengas  
Sólo déjalo ir  
Necesito escucharte decir  
Que me necesitas de todos modos  
Oh, si tú me amas así  
No me dejes ser la última en saber**

Pero has mantenido esa tonta actitud: no me dabas un respiro, en cuanto pusiste pie en la estación, y ahora…

¿Valgo tan poco para ti, que ni siquiera me puedes saludar como antes?

Y no te apareces: no podía dar el brazo a torcer. Jamás lo había hecho, y no lo iba a comenzar ahora.

Te demostraba, cada vez, que no me desmoronaría como tú: yo no me lo permito.

… Pero mis acciones aumentaban tu mutismo.

Finalmente, tras una charla que se volvió monólogo, tuvimos que trabajar juntos.

Y te enojaste conmigo, por meterme en la zona de peligro: me lo hiciste saber, y mi sonrisa era más ancha…

Te mostraste como eres, en nada condescendiente y llevado a tus ideas…

Y perdiste contra mí: no te volvería a soltar nuevamente.

Logramos salir: esos gestos amistosos relucieron…

Aunque no era lo que deseaba, restableciste mi mundo.

Pero has vuelto a tu cerradura.

… Esta vez, no me callaría como las anteriores.

-Y ahora…

Estabas de espaldas a mí…

… Y las palabras que salieron de tu boca no eran las que esperaba…

- Me tengo que ir de aquí…

….

-¿Qué?- te contesté, estúpidamente. Apenas y podía asimilar lo que estabas diciendo.

Tenía ganas de golpearte: golpearte, hasta que te retractaras. "¡No es eso lo que ibas a decirme, tonto!".

Pero de tu boca jamás salió un retracto: tus ojos no mentían.

Y me transformé: tiré la toalla. Me fui del lugar sin hablarte y, como de costumbre, tú no me seguiste.

Es de noche: Miyuki ha contestado tus llamadas, pero me niego a hablarte.

¿Con qué objeto?

Espero que, algún día, sepas que lo que has hecho te va a costar caro.

No puedes burlarte de los sentimientos de las personas,… aunque, pensándolo bien, serías incapaz de hacer tal cosa…

Y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, y la saliva se me espesaba: apenas podía tragar…

Y estoy llorando, por primera vez, por un chico.

Por favor, no me dejes así: acéptame, tal cual soy. Haragana, chillona a veces, buena para las fiestas.

Pero completamente querible y dispuesta a quererte.

Esta es la última vez: te abrí mi corazón y no volveré a hacerlo.

No quiero que me hieran, de ser el caso.

Sé que me quieres, puedo sentirlo: me llamas con el pensamiento…

Tan sólo necesito esas palabras.

No dejes que sea la última en saberlo.

Fin


End file.
